Defense Strategy
Basic Information Defense Strategy is how you order your army units to defend your city when under attack. Basic Strategies Click Rally Point and you will find Defense Strategy in which contains: Counter-Plunder, Counter-Conquer and Counter-Scount. Counter-Plunder This strategy applies when enemy comes to plunder your city. They only battle on your suburb to loot your resources, so if you set all the army units as “stay in city”, they will get as much resource as they can load with. Trick: Enemy can only get the resource stored on the suburb, so those in warehouses are safe. But it is not advised to build many warehouses, as it is a waste of building sites in city. You can post offers in Market and sell them to allies at the highest price and within 1 hour transport time, so other players wouldn’t opt for them, and you can cancel the offers to get the resource back when enemy goes back. Counter-Conquer This strategy applies when enemy comes to conquer your city. It includes two sessions: Siege and Street Battle Siege: You have wall protecting your army in city. The fortification units will attack the approaching enemy army as long as the wall is in place. But the army units fighting outside will not be protected. Street Battle: When the wall falls down, enemy army will stride in to battle with you head-on. And all your army units will not be protected. Fortification: This allows you to adjust the target of different fortification units. When the wall is taking down, all fortification units will no longer work. Trick: If you are not powerful enough, you can order all your army units to stay in city. When you have any conquer alert from Beacon Tower, you can transport your Resource and Gold to a distant ally so that even if you fail to fight off the enemy, they can get little from you. And when they go away, you can cancel the transport and get your Resource and Gold back. But if you are not lucky enough to be online, you will have to build strong wall and as many fortification units to shield off enemy. Counter-Scout This strategy applies when other lords send scouts over to steal your city information. You better set it as Trick: If the number of enemy scouts is 1.5 times larger than yours, you can send your scouts to one of your wildlands or cities to protect them from being annihilated. Moves Attack：The army unit will go ahead and fight its target. Defend：The army unit will stay at the spot. This is often used to stay out of the attack range of enemy army. Retreat：The army unit will retreat to the back line of battlefield. Target Some army units have special edge when they face off certain army unit. Check below how it works and make sure you use your army units at their best. Spearman to Light Cavalry: 180%; Archer to Swordsman: 70%; Swordsman to Spearman: 110%; Light Cavalry to Archer: 120%; Battering Ram to Wall: 150% and Ballista to Archer Tower: 145%. Advacned Strategies There are two ways to defend, either with your castle walls and fortifications or with your army. Defending with your walls is the default. This allows you to keep your army safe and sound inside the city while you're offline, but will not prevent enemy scouting. If a very strong force is sent they may get through your walls. In this case, your army will be the second line of defense but may still be overrun. To defend with your army as the first line of defense, go to the Rally Spot and select the checkbox to Open the Gates. This allows your army to run out of the gate and attack as soon as your Beacon Tower spots an approaching army. This works especially well to prevent enemy scouting of your city as the same will happen, your scouts will go to eliminate the enemy's before they find anything out. If an attack comes while you're offline, you may lose your army if the offending force is much bigger. Your walls will then be backup for whatever your army didn't manage to kill before they were slaughtered.